


Tue-moi plus

by oshxlove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, BoyxBoy, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshxlove/pseuds/oshxlove
Summary: Chanyeol Davis se considerava um cara “coração de gelo” e tinha questões psicológicas questionáveis até o dia em que o mesmo foi derretido por Sehun Martin. Esperava que seu primeiro amor durasse para sempre. Em Seattle, nos anos 70, sofreu sua primeira desilusão amorosa.
Relationships: ChanHun - Relationship, Oh Sehun/Park Chanyeol, SeChan, chanse - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Tue-moi plus

**Author's Note:**

> Olá! Err.. Essa é uma história bem pessoal para mim, mas queria compartilhar com vocês. Queria avisar que pessoas sensíveis a Transtornos alimentares e psicologicos NÃO DEVEM LER, pois pode servir de gatilho.
> 
> Fora isso, esperam que sofram por sechan hihi  
> Boa leitura!

Me blesser plus

Yeah, it's true, true I'm stuck in the loop  
Might sound strange, yeah  
Though it's true to be stuck in the system  
Time rewinds, you looked at me baby  
Yeah, it's true, true I'm stuck in the loop  
Losing control, I can't get over  
In the void, I can't be sobe

Howlin’ 404 - Dean

Nem tudo são flores, é verdade. Sempre acreditei nesse dito popular, porém não acreditava que fosse viver algo que me fizesse sentir isso na pele. Ou pelo menos, que fosse demorar a me abater, já que só tinha apenas 17 anos, na agonia de terminar a escola o mais rápido possível, não era o melhor momento para ser afetado por mais alguma coisa ruim. Como se essas coisas esperassem que estejamos bem, antes de, de fato, rolarem. O que aconteceu foi que eu me apaixonei. E posso dizer que esse é o pior dos acontecimentos para as pessoas que se dizem “coração de pedra”, que era exatamente o meu caso. 

Minha saúde mental nunca havia sido estável, essa é a realidade, mas desde 1970 para cá, rolou só ladeira abaixo. Sofri bullying quando mais novo, por ser o gordinho da turma, a piada do lugar, sempre. Em casa, meu pai me avistava comendo e dizia que eu poderia explodir a qualquer momento, fazia comparativos e todos simplesmente riam, como se ele tivesse dito a verdade mais cômica. Já sofria há alguns anos de depressão, minha famosa maior amiga e companheira para todas as horas, sempre se fez presente em todos os momentos da minha vida apesar de não ter sido diagnosticado até então, mas carregava na bagagem duas tentativas de tirar minha própria vida.

Tudo piorou quando ingressei no ensino médio. O que me ferrou no instante em que dei uma olhada geral na turma foi que, todos eram magros. Todos. E eu não. Eu era um bolo fofo, que vestia mais do que os meninos populares, ricos e descolados que sentavam no canto da parede. A partir disso comecei a sentir dores no estômago toda vez que tinha de ingerir qualquer coisa, não conseguia comer como antes. Meus pratos diminuíram consideravelmente. Passava muito mais horas diretas sem comer nada e como consequência, minhas roupas foram ficando largas, apesar de eu sempre me ver como um imenso no espelho.

Durante o último ano na escola, meus pais me diziam que eu havia perdido bastante peso. Eu não acreditava, mas de fato, as roupas estavam mais largas. De repente as pessoas passaram a elogiar minha aparência, aquilo era estranho. Não estava acostumado com receber elogios relacionados ao meu eu externo, nunca iria me sentir confortável. 

Foi nesse mesmo ano que fui com amigos na festa da antiga escola e encontrei um grande amigo, que sempre tive interesse, confesso. Mas ele nunca havia me olhado com outros olhos. Oh Sehun Davis era branco, alto, magro e gostava de sempre andar bem arrumado, com roupas de marca, por mais que não fosse rico. Meus amigos sempre comentavam que ele tinha interesse em mim, eu que era lerdo demais. Ou que ele jogava todo seu interesse na minha cara, porém eu realmente nunca havia feito nada para dar a entender se realmente queria algo ou não. 

São coisas complicadas, visto que sim, eu gostava demais do Davis, isso era óbvio pelas minhas reações. Mas tinha medo. Porque tinha sido uma longa caminhada desde que eu havia me assumido gay. Sofri durante o fundamental por ser chamado de bichinha e coisas ofensivas. Meus pais são religiosos, então a reação não foi boa. Ainda era difícil para mim ser assumido na frente de qualquer um sem medo, da forma como Martin fazia. Era leve e natural. Nunca entendi como ele conseguiu ser dessa forma. Talvez fosse minha inveja falando alto, por não conseguir ser da mesma forma.

Quando estávamos todos juntos ele teve a brilhante ideia de sairmos para beber depois da festa. Pois assim foi feito, saímos todos rumo à qualquer lugar que tivesse bebida. Saímos da festa e fomos para um bar, compramos as coisas e ficamos na rua bebendo. Todos foram ficando meio idiotas, alterados e falando coisas sem sentido. Definitivamente adolescentes sem rumo nenhum fazendo qualquer coisa que pudesse dar um pouco de adrenalina ou boas risadas. Ele começou a beber, foi aos poucos se soltando e ficando mais próximo de mim, fiquei nervoso. Mas achava que era coisa da minha cabeça, quase que um delírio.

Só não esperava que alguém fosse fazer uma brincadeira dizendo “Por que Chanyeol e Sehun ainda não se pegaram? Parem de enrolação”. Tenho certeza que naquela hora eu me transformei em um tomate, quem havia sido o desgraçado a falar isso? Ninguém menos que o primo de Martin, Lee Jeno Lewis. O desgraçado sempre me deixava desconfortável com comentários que insinuassem que eu tinha algo com seu primo. 

Levei um susto quando de repente, logo após o comentário de Lewis porque Sehun me puxou num canto, sussurrando “Ei Chany, você quer mesmo ficar comigo? Porquê eu quero muito” eu respondi que sim, apesar de não acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo, também não era idiota de recusar uma coisa dessas. Ele me puxou pela mão e todos os nossos amigos começaram a dar gritinhos de comemoração, mas eu estava bêbado o suficiente para não me envergonhar naquele momento.

Nós fomos andar sozinhos. Os dois bêbados, sem conseguir andar em linha reta e sem soltar uma gargalhada alta e quase batendo a cara no chão. Ele fez questão de ficar segurando minha mão entrelaçada na dele, aquilo fazia as borboletas em meu estômago baterem as asas à todo vigor. Foram uma sequência de acontecimentos inusitados que faziam meu coração sofrer solavancos. Um verdadeiro adolescentezinho com um pobre coração apaixonado.

Quando menos esperei, ele se encostou em uma parede na esquina, me puxou pra si e me beijou devagar. Acariciando meu rosto, como se eu fosse uma coisa preciosa que ele tinha em mãos. Puta merda, aquilo significou tanto para mim, eu nem acreditei que estava acontecendo de verdade. Mas o que mais mexeu comigo foi o sorriso que ele deu durante o beijo, encostou sua testa na minha e disse “Eu venho desejando isso a tanto tempo, Chanyeol. Você não faz ideia”. Aquilo me acendeu uma esperança de que, talvez, alguém pudesse gostar de mim.

Passamos o que eu chuto ter sido uma hora, só beijando e trocando carícias. Depois que voltamos para nossos amigos, todos fizeram diversas perguntas relacionadas à eu ter finalmente parado de bancar o cínico e ter dado uma chance para o garoto que fazia meu coração bater mais rápido. Eu estava muito tonto e passei a me apoiar nele, logo ele me puxou pela mão para que sentasse no meio fio com ele, para não acabar caindo. Ele cuidou de mim, foi uma coisa bizarra num bom sentido. Porque eu realmente tive certeza durante toda a minha vida de que não era digno de todo aquele cuidado, afeto, atenção. Mas ele fez eu me sentir bem, foi uma sensação diferente. Era a primeira vez que me sentia dessa forma. Por causa dele.

Logo depois do ocorrido passamos a nos falar com mais frequência, um terreno que nunca havia pisado. Conversa ia e vinha e cada vez descobrimos coisas em comum e coisas completamente diferentes, o gosto musical dele era o que eu considerava péssimo. Para piorar, ouvia as mesmas coisas e falava igual ao meu irmão, era bizarro. Ele gostava de arranjar desculpas para nos encontrarmos, e esse era um sonho que eu não queria acordar.

Mas foi nesse período que se iniciou a fase merda. A fase sexual. Para ele, eu deveria ser um adolescente cheio de hormônios, tesão e agir como tal, só que não era bem assim que as coisas funcionavam comigo. Eu simplesmente não tinha interesse sexual em nada e nem ninguém, nem mesmo nele, que era meu sonho inalcançável. 

Eu queria sim passar horas e horas só beijando aquele cara, mas não significava que eu queria “dar” para ele, essa era a questão. Ele se irritou muito, ficou extremamente puto, e aí foi que as coisas se esclareceram no meio de uma conversa que estávamos tendo. Martin soltou no meio da discussão a frase “Eu nunca fui apaixonadinho igual a você, eu queria comer esse seu rabo.” . Sehun nunca havia gostado de mim de verdade. Nunca. 

Me senti um completo otário por não ter percebido antes, não parecia terem indícios de que era aquilo. Ele parecia sentir de verdade. Parecia gostar. Mas eu estava errado.

Um adolescente melancólico de coração partido não é uma boa combinação, eu diria. Martin disse que não conseguiria ter nada comigo se eu não fosse suprir a necessidade dele no cunho sexual. Eu disse que então nunca mais teríamos nada, pois eu não estava no mundo para suprir nada de ninguém. Estava tudo acabado. Algo que mal havia começado acabou me causando um belo estrago. 

Era difícil ouvir qualquer música na rádio sem lembrar daquele puta gosto musical ruim. Não conseguia esquecer o quanto tinham coisas nele que eram tão irritantes ao meu ver, e ainda assim, me faziam gostar mais dele. Me sentia um belo imbecil por ficar sofrendo por um cara que me enxergava como um objeto, era quase um fetiche. Pensar nisso causava uma sensação muito estranha, só não mais que falar isso em voz alta quando eu estava num momento de devaneio, sozinho no quarto falando com as paredes. Elas deviam rir da minha situação de adolescente de coração partido. Bem, eu preferia sofrer por um coração partido do que ser usado como objeto sexual e depois ser descartado. Não tenho como passar por isso, não tenho forças.

Depois de me negar a fazer sexo com ele nunca mais tivemos contato, só uma vez que Martin tentou fazer com que eu mudasse de ideia quanto a não termos nada nunca mais. Disse que se expressou mal, que não queria dizer aquilo na verdade. Mas eu sabia que aquilo era mentira. Dava pra ver em seus olhos. E foi por isso que não dei a mínima. Quer dizer, fingi que não ligava. Porque eu me importava sim, realmente me importava, mas não tinha mais o que fazer, então continuei minha vida numa fase que eu poderia dizer ser intitulada como “Pós Oh Sehun”. Terminei meu ensino médio, querendo entrar para a faculdade de Geografia. 

Passar por um coração partido não tinha sido tão ruim quanto pensei que seria. Porém. mudou quem eu sou. Meus pensamentos, pontos de vista. Posso dizer que amadureci. Sei que o que senti por Sehun havia sido tão forte que me sufocava os pulmões, mas também sabia que não seria a última vez que teria esse sentimento avassalador comigo. Só queria seguir em frente, eu só queria esquecer o que aconteceu e deixar de ser besta. 

Mas não sentir vontade para o sexo era algo recorrente em minha vida. E eu simplesmente não quero. Mas acham que você é doente. Tratamento hormonal, terapia, sair com várias pessoas de forma forçada para te fazer ter relações com alguém. Essas eram as soluções que as pessoas davam. Mas e se eu não quisesse mudar? E se eu não ligasse para o tesão ou sexo? Que problema tinha nisso? Não estava cometendo crime algum, era só a minha vontade.

Oh Sehun Martin havia deixado uma marca em mim, mas sei que ela não era temporária. Não era só a questão romântica A marca da primeira vez que você se decepciona com alguém nunca desaparece, ela caminha contigo para sempre, e isso era exatamente o que eu passei a pensar sobre Martin. Acho que no fundo, ele nunca irá sumir da minha memória, e nem todas as besteiras que ele disse por eu me negar a fazer algo que não queria. Foi marcante para mim, mas eu sei que não fez a menor diferença para ele, só seu ego que ficou ferido. Porque no fundo ele não ama ninguém, só vê as pessoas como objetos. E isso, é com certeza o que eu nunca quero ser para alguém.


End file.
